Rules are made to be Broken
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: Shade and Wind are brothers, wrongly accused of a terrible crime at a young age. They're left with no choice but to leave. However, one day, after 10 years of being on their own, the two return to their home territory. Just not in the way they expected. Relationships are formed, arguments occur, fights take place and their time on demon island ends in a way no one could ever guess.
1. Our Story

**...**

We have had many names. Heroes. Villains. Demons. Angels of darkness. Saviours. Killers. And even Gods. Our real names are NightShade The Dark and NightWing The Dark, but those we have come to live with better know us as Toothless and Shade. Night furies of Berk. Our species aren't called Night furies, that's just what the humans call us, we are called Demon furies. A species of fury unknown and disliked by most dragons. None knew our place of living.

Our kind were reclusive and preferred to stay away from other species, but there was another species of fury that lived just next to us and, due to some unknown cause, we became enemies. Neither of us were ever meant to communicate or interact. But I broke that rule. That led on to a series of events that changed me and my brother's lives, through those events we gained many allies and few foes, some being those whom we would have never expected...

We are special, my brother and I. We are Dragons in control of special, supernatural forces. Forces no normal dragon could ever hope to control. It's because of this some dragons fear us, but very few currently have knowledge of this fact. Only those we have trusted enough to tell. The others who knew, are gone. Where to, we have no idea.

However, I suppose we do have to thank them. For without them, we wouldn't be where we are right now. On Berk. With dragons we've come to trust and with humans we've come to trust. My brother and I have gone through many hardships. But what's life without difficulty. Even now, we can see there are many more hardships to come.

There are so many things we don't know yet, so much we still have to learn. We intend to learn whatever we have to, so we can be the dragons we were meant to be.

The Dragon of Lightening.  
>And.<br>The Dragon of Death.

_**This is our story.  
><strong>_**...**


	2. Not Alone

**Demon Island.  
><strong>**Demon Fury Territory.  
><strong>**Alpha's Cave**

**Shade, Son of the Alpha, POV**

I stood there, watching the fragile egg as it shook to and fro. My parents had tasked me with job of watching the new egg that contained my sibling. According to them, it was strange for mother to have laid an egg so early on in the year, but I didn't question it as I was just glad to finally have someone else to play with since they didn't want me outside with the other cubs. Although I found it strange how they didn't want me outside, I complied with their rules. Not that I was happy with it.

A yawn left my mouth, prompting me to lay down on the stone ground in order to relax. Maybe even get a nap in. Gently, I prodded the egg ,as a way of saying good night, before shutting my eyes. Only a few moments passed before I heard voices outside. Groaning, I reluctantly began to get up but then the voices abruptly cut off. Pausing in my movement, I stretched my ear out in attempt to try and hear better.

When I heard nothing, I shrugged and went back to the position I was previously in, attempting to get to sleep again. Suddenly, there was a large presence laid beside me, causing me to tense up. It took only a few moments to relax as I snuggled closer in to the warm body when I realized who it was "Shade" The dragon cooed "You could have told us you were tired, one of us would have stayed with you"

"I didn't want to be a bother, mom" I managed to mumble out in my drowsy state, my mother's tongue running down my spine as a smile made its way on to my face.

"Nonsense son, it would be impossible for you to be a bother to us, well unless you do something stupid" A masculine voice said, adding on the last part with a chuckle.

"Shadow!" My mother exclaimed, but I could tell she was only playing.

"You know it's true, Lightning" He replied, an amused tone to his voice. Despite the fact I wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation, the need to sleep began to overwhelm me "How much longer do you reckon?" I assumed he was talking about the egg.

"Not much longer, I th-" It was at that point that I fell asleep, the need for it being too much to bare.

**A while later**

"Shade..." Something was gently prodded my side, eliciting a series of grumbles from me "Come on, get up. Don't you want to meet your little brother?" Lazily, I opened one eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly getting up and stretching out "The egg hasn't hatched ye-" My sentence was cut off when I caught sight of the small black dragon laying across from me, its eyes wide and curious.

"It already has son, sorry you missed it" My dad told me. It would be now that I start complaining, but I was too transfixed on the newly-hatched dragon to care. It had large green, yellow acidic eyes and it had black scales covering it's entire body. Carefully, I advanced towards him, noticing my mother giving me a warm smile the closer I got to him. Crouching low, I reached out to touch him with my claw. A simple tap, then I shuffled back to see his reaction, head still to the ground.

He only blinked at me, before what seemed like a smile came upon his features. My mouth fell open when, albeit shakily, the dragon stood up on its own and ,with a gentle push from mom, began to walk over towards me in a similar manner that I had done to him a few moments before. He crouched low to the ground, and tapped my foreleg with his own small claws.

Then, he shuffled back, looking up at me with large wide eyes. Before I even realized it, a chuckle resonated from my chest. I stood up tall, putting my head back, before letting out a roar. Granted it wasn't the loudest roar ever, but it was still enough to impress the dra- No, it was still enough to impress my little brother who was looking up at me awestruck.

As I expected, he began to mimic what I had just done. Standing up as tall as he could, he reared his head back and let out his own roar. Well, more of a squeak than a roar, but he seemed pretty proud of it. He began jumping around in excitement around me, I watched with a grin, knowing that this meant we would get along great.

A gentle rumble came from my mother, causing my brother to stop and look at her. Wasting no time, he scurried over to her side and nestled in to her side. Confused, I stared at my mother, then at the hatchling laying in her side. When she gave me a small head shake, her smile still plastered on her face, I brushed off the question and asked the one that would probably be more important.

"What's his name?" At that both my parents looked at each other, seeming to be debating about something. A few more seconds passed before they looked like they reached a resolution.

"NightWing" My father answered, moving in closer to us "His name is NightWing"

"NightWing" I mumbled, trying to get used to it "I like it!" I said with a large grin. That caused my father to laugh. I shot a glance at NightWing, slightly disappointed to see he was still asleep. I couldn't wait for him to wake up again, then I would have someone to play with. My brother. It felt strange to know I now had a brother but only a while ago I didn't.

I'm glad I have a brother now though. This means that whatever I get in to, I won't be getting in to alone.

**_..._**


	3. Flash Backs Part I

**Shade POV**

The last few years just went by like a lightening bolt, yet so much had happened but that fateful day when 'It' had taken place...Was the worst by far it had just started out like any other day until he walked in...

**_Flash Back 3 years 4 months ago_**

Well Nightwing and I had gotten close and everyone knew of his existence, I was about half the size of my parents and Nightwing inches smaller like I mentioned before. This day was turning out great, I had been playing around with Wind for about an hour now(Almost forgot to say I've nicknamed him Wind I'll explain later) my mom was watching us clearly amused but dozed off for a while until a dragon I hadn't met before walked in "Hello Alphas and Sons of the Alphas" he said

"Hey" Shade and I responded in unison. Our mother was up now

"Who are you...State your business.." She demanded, still rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness while the unknown dragon slowly made his way towards her "My name is not of importance right now...I need you to surrender your children and yourself right now" he said, wait what did he just say? I looked over to Wind, he looked back at me equally confused "What?" she responded

"Surrender your children and no-one gets hurt are deaf or something" our mom was up now growling and eyes in slits I backed away Wind doing the same, "Who do you think you are coming in here demanding for my children"

"You either do it now or I take them by force" he said getting up in her face. Quick as a flash she swiped her claws at him, leaving three deep cuts on his face then she pounced and pinned him on the ground "If you want to get to my kids your going to have to go through me first" she snarled out, before biting hard into his neck blood oozed out onto the floor yet the stranger remained completely calm. Once she thought he was dead, she let him go blood still dripping from her mouth "That was...Strange" she panted out, spitting out some of the blood still in her mouth

"Mom...The strange guy just moved" Wind said, we turned back to him but then he suddenly let out a strange call it wasn't a Demon call though. Charlotte's eyes turned back to slits "No" she whispered "Children you have to leave!" she hissed, my brother and I looked at each other then back at her "What..." I asked "we have to leave?"

"Yes! Hurry!" she exclaimed, before her eyes went wide clearly in fear and her ear things...Dropped flat against her head. The ground began rumbling. Everything was just a blur..._Or maybe I'm just trying to blur the memory out of my head..._I turned towards the entrance expecting something to pop nothing did. Instead a hole was shot through the ceiling and a large amount of dragons all black and scents I couldn't recognize came through it all swarming one side of the cave, leaving the entrance free to run out "RUN! And remember I'll always love you!" she yelled tears gathering in her eyes, yet none would fall for Demon furys, no fury would ever shed tears it was not in our nature "So weak...A Demon displaying emotion...I almost feel bad for having to kill you" the dragon at the front of the group chuckled "None of you are getting close to my children!" she growled, it looked weird since she was looking angry but had tears in her eyes I felt like crying myself I didn't know why we were just staying there still she had told us to run several times and we remained..._Maybe if we had run earlier we could have gotten help but we had to be idiots...Now it's all our fault!..._One of the dragons pounced, she managed to dodge however once she landed another dove in claws unsheathed digging his claws into her side "FOR THE LOVE OF THE SHADOWS RUN" She screamed at us, half in anger half in pain. The word Shadows, made something click in my head "Shade come on!" Wind said while shoving me out the entrance

"But we just can't leave her in there!" I protested getting ready to lift off to join him in the air

"Yeah that's why we're going to get help! I mean face it dude there's a bunch of them and only two of us to top that we're only eight months old and they are double our size...we wouldn't be much help!" I shut my mouth after he said that. He was right. We were outnumbered and outmatched , I sighed in defeat and we began flying faster than ever to find our dad while on the way we heard a loud shrill cry and I swear I felt my heart break right then and there. Storm clouds gathered round the island like no man's business pouring us with rain,pelting us with lightening and deafening us with thunder. Suddenly a black spot appeared in the distance with red glowing eyes, coming closer and closer until "SPLIT!" I yelled over the sudden storm pushing Wind to the side and in result I got a thrust in the other direction opening a small gap for the stranger to come through as he flew through time slowed down for me, I took a moment to examine his face it was full of worry. I let out a small gasp, time resumed at its normal pace "Dad?" he didn't take notice "Night wing come on!" I screamed at him, shooting after NightShadow. When we finally reached him, we saw him prodding his now dead mate she was covered in blood and various cuts and burns but what stood out was the large burn on her stomach her breathing was shallow and hoarse "Shadow don't worry-I'll be fine..." she whispered turning her head to look at us "Children come closer..." she coughed out, drawing out some more blood I turned my head towards Wind and nodded towards her Wind seemed to get the message and we walked closer to her "You have made me such a proud mother I couldn't of asked for any better kids...You are both very special and are the pride of our species...Never forget me or who you are..." I could feel liquid gathering in my eyes I soon realized they were tears. I wiped my eyes, trying to get the fuzziness out of my vision it was slightly difficult but I managed to clear it in time to see Shade collapse next to her cuddling up to her letting out quiet wails of grief, Lightening seemed to strike getting closer each time "It looks like it's nearly my time to leave.." she said "Please give me some alone time with your father " I nodded, Wind didn't seem to get the message though so had to literally drag him out but to my surprise he made no resistance but had just laid down outside staring at nothing in particular I sighed and walked up to him nuzzling his neck and licked his snout in a attempt to cheer him up like mother had always done whenever he had gotten upset or something was bothering him luckily it didn't go in vain he smiled at me and licked my snout in return "Don't worry bro...Everything will turn out right" I comforted him and he replied by saying

"I know Shade..By the way...When was the last time you chewed on mint leaf" he joked, well at least he was back to normal

"Oh I don't think-Eep!" I jumped back in surprise when lightening seemed to strike just a few feet away from us "I swear...Is it just me or is the lightening getting closer to here?"

"I don't know about you but I think I'm going to go back inside" Wind stated and began walking back into the cave, I followed after him but as soon as we took a step in Lightening struck right inside the cave. I didn't close my eyes though. I could have gone blind but something told me not to. Once the flash effect(Is that the right term?) cleared from our vision I expected to see our mother at the back of the cave however, instead we saw...

**NightWind POV**

She was not there...The dragon I had loved sine the moment I had plopped out of her...Yeah, and hatched from my egg to feel her poking at my sides she was the one who always made sure I was safe and she was the kindest dragon I had ever met...Was now dead and gone. Slowly, I crawled over to the spot where she was laying and began to whimper without even knowing it. The wind outside began to drastically pick up getting stronger and louder and sky seemed to get darker "Your mother...Wanted me to explain to you why we are the Alphas and why we are so special..." Dad said suddenly, I lifted my head to look at him while Shade came to sit next to me clearly interested. Shadow took a deep breath in before starting, "You know how we are the off springs of lightening, death and wind? Well our parents...You grandparents were straight descendants from the gods of the elements so when they died...their powers were passed onto us although Charlotte wasn't my sister otherwise that would just be awkward...Anyway! We had to track her down we checked most of the females from the pack but once we did find her we had to undergo the courtship rituals and all that shi-Yeah..."

"So does that mean that one of us is...Lightening now?" Shade asked

"No...It has gone to one of the females of the pack...But strangely you two were born with the powers...Nightwing you are dragon of the wind..." he said, I guess that's why Shade always calls me wind but, how did he know? "Shade you are the dragon of Death..." wow...That is weird

"Wait...I'm the...And he's the..Okay..." Shade let out a clutter of words not making sense at all

"But...Now what do we do since mom's gone do we look for the next female?" I asked, sniffing as I mentioned her name

"No...I need you to follow me outside...I need to gather the pack for a meeting" Shadow said while walking outside the cave and letting out a call, moments later nearly all the pack had shown up "C'mon Wing lets go..." Shade whispered going up to sit next to Shadow, I followed and sat next to Shade leaning into his Shoulder. Once everyone had joined, Shadow began to speak ignoring the weather that was brutally battering us "Today a horrible crime has been committed by one of our own..." A series of growls and shocked gasps went through the crowd but stopped when Shadow began again "My mate...Your female Alpha...And the mother to these to pups...Or should I say murderers HAVE KILLED THEIR OWN MOTHER,MY MATE AND YOUR LEADER!" He yelled, he turned to us eyes in slits and some of the fighters of the pack flew up next to him growling at us "The fuck?!" Shade quickly exclaimed, even more growls and hissing came from the crowd "We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah there was this big group that attacked her we didn't do anything that harmed her ask him he knows it!" I yelled at them, why was he doing this our own farther? This is turning out to be the worst day of my life "I'll give you both five seconds to run away...Five...Four..." He began counting down, I looked at Shade and he looked back at me "Three...Two! Don't let me say one!" I don't know about Shade but I was getting out of here, I turned round before lifting off and flying at speeds I never knew I could reach, it was difficult due to the rain dropping on me piercing my scales but I pushed onward. I looked next to me to see Shade frowning at nothing, though clearly in deep thought "Wind follow me...I know somewhere we could hide out"

"Is it on the Island? That may be risky..." I warned

"No...It's on the mountain next to this island...Well in the side of it..." I nodded and slowed down a bit so he could get in front of me. Soon enough, he had led me to a small cave in the side of the mountain which went all the way to the clouds with the cloud fury's territory on top. We went inside it not bothering to check if anyone or thing was inside and laid down to sleep, until a thought came into my head "Wait they said...Well implied that they were going to chase us...So they must know we're here!" I told him

"Yeah right...Don't worry about that bro! I made sure they wouldn't follow us...Don't ask how..." he replied, rolling over to get comfortable I said goodnight and fell asleep...

**_Flash back Ends_**

**Shade POV**

Yeah the time we spent in that cave really changed us and basically made us the best assassins you've ever met we had so many good time like that time when we flew up above the clouds and accidentally landed in...Well I'll have to tell you that another time...But it doesn't end that bad I mean through the time we lived in that cave we had found out so much about ourselves and even had some strange supernatural things happen to us however...I'm still going to have to wait to tell you about it...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that's a wrap! Longest chapter so far! I bet none of you expected what happened to Toothless and Shade...Sorry if it seemed rushed...it was late and I haven't got much sleep in this week...You know...Half term...School in 2 days so don't expect me to update as soon as I have for these 3 chapters...<br>Toothless:...Shade...Used...Inappropriate language...  
>Shade:...It was in the script! And I had said way more that day...Your lucky this had been censored...<br>So...Next episodes...Flash backs Part 2: When we had traveled above the clouds...  
>Flash backs Part 3: Visions<br>And the episode after that...Returns...Anyway I don't wanna give anymore spoilers so...Yeah! That's all folks...Tune in next time! Hopefully I will add the next chapters sooner rather than later!**


	4. Flash Backs Part II

**Alright people we have no time for an introductory speech so straight on Shade Tooth on set and get ready you are going to be performing a stupid and reckless stunt alright? And Shade your being a pervert this chapter good cool okay!  
>Shade:Wait wh-<br>ACTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wind POV<strong>

The time we stayed in that cave had really taught me valuable life lessons, but the main one was never to fly up above the clouds and fall back down without a proper plan...Or a brother who takes his work more seriously than a normal person...I still remember the day it happened...

**Flash back 2 months ago**

Oh he was bent on winning wasn't he? We had been at this for half an hour and to be honest I was getting tired of this, we had been having this staring contest to the point where you would rather fall asleep than just blink "Ah eff this Shade it's just way to boring now..." I complained

"Well...Yeah I guess...So...Since that was a tie I guess we both do the next dare...And I've got to pick it!" he said getting up but still not blinking "I've already got the perfect idea!"

"What is it?" I asked, he walked over to the edge of the cave entrance and looked up I joined him and stared up to the clouds "Sooo?"

"We...Are going to fly above the clouds and free fall down into the sea swim back up and land back here" he explained, scraping a large X on the ground in between us. I looked at him like he was crazy "Dude your serious?" I questioned, he simply grinned in response before getting ready to lift off

"IN 5...4...3...21GO" he yelled, saying the last part so fast I didn't even understand him until I saw him in the air

"What the! HEY WAIT UP!" I screamed, flapping my wings as quick as I could to gain up to him he was pretty fast but not fast enough to beat me! I caught up to him in a matter of seconds "Land up ahead!" he exclaimed, wait we had reached the cloud region already? Huh...I don't know my own speeds "Wind watch out! What the hell do you think your doing don't space out like that!" Shade yelled at me, shoving me out the way just in time to miss a falling boulder

"What! This must mean there are some...Cloud furys on the island edge" I responded, he nodded back at me before raising his paw he pointed one claw to the sky and then opened it the closed it again I nodded to him as well before speeding up to the point where I hardly needed my wings. For anyone wondering what all that meant it was basically a signal saying we need to speed up. Anyway, Shade was flying next to me struggling to keep up a bit but still pushed forward we were flying very quickly so we weren't actually able to see the Island. For some reason, I began struggling to breathe and the sky got darker so I looked over at Shade to find he was about to pass out "S-s-ade all ak-ba-k!" I spluttered out, even though it didn't make sense Shade understood what I said and began to stop,turn around then dive down with me following and soon enough we had gotten back to a point where we could breathe properly when I opened my wings to try and steady myself however I couldn't, it was like the wind was stopping me from opening them,I did not heed that warning and kept trying but when I did open them I swerved out of control crashing into Shade resulting in him growling at me and opening his wings to steady himself only for the same thing to happen "SHADE DUDE!" I screamed

"CLOSE YOUR WINGS AND GET IN A FLAT POSITION" he yelled before closing his wings and spreading his legs out so he would land flat on his stomach, I copied his moves but a thought crossed my mind "Shade if we're going to swim through water shouldn't we be nose down!" I asked him, then I felt something hard on my stomach before blacking out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, expecting to see the darkness that was the sea but instead I saw sunlight "What the..." I groaned, there were no clouds meaning the sun was literally blinding me I had to squint just so it wouldn't hurt so much. After getting used to the light, I looked around searching for Shade "Shade?" I called out while looking round and there he was, just trying to get up but each time he tried he fell back down so I rushed over and nudged him up "Thanks..." he muttered<p>

"No problemo!...Where are we" I asked, he shook his head before walking up to a tree

"Well judging by the altitude we're at...And the fact that the ground is covered with snow" he began, wait a second did he say snow how come I didn't notice that before? I completely blanked out until I heard him say the words "We are on Cloud Fury territory..." when he said that I hissed and climbed to a branch opposite him "How come none came to see what happened?" I questioned him, he sighed before gliding further into the territory

"They must be busy with something else...Or they just didn't hear slash notice the crash" Shade suggested, I silently agreed before following him for a few more minutes in total silence. When we had stopped, there was a small clearing there seemed to be some splashing and a few giggles but I convinced myself I had imagined those noises and there were some tree's blocking the ways. Before Shade could go any further, I had to ask the question that had been burning in my head for the whole time "Why haven't we left...Why have you been leading us here!" I know it was two questions but cut me some slack I just thought the first question didn't make any sense by itself "Shade...You know I don't just break the rules without getting something out of doing it!" he chuckled his pupils went wide for the first time since we've been on this island, I gulped at the way he said that "What do you mean by that?" I asked. He just chuckled more and beckoned me to follow him I didn't go all the way out just enough to see something I had seen in his face while we were training for our specialties ...However, I never thought it would be an actual emotion he actually showed to an actual female...One that he doesn't even know at that(I'm not sure if it was a female he was looking at I was just guessing) that emotion was lust. That glint in his eyes said it all and the giggling that was going on and the splashing increased, I sat next to Shade and sighed at what he was looking at before whispering "You are such a...Such a...A pe-per-perve-...An idiot!" I couldn't figure out the right word so idiot just came out, he was looking at a white dragon with ice blue eyes bathing in other words a Cloud fury bathing in a pond "Don't chat Wind! I'm just...Waiting for her to finish while observing the view..." he replied when his tongue began to hang out of his mouth, he was obviously enjoying the 'show' he was getting "What could you possibly do! She is female Cloud fury taking a bath I'm thinking you are just a crazed 'one' that is in it for one thing!" I said harshly, his eyes turned to slits and he growled only loud enough for me to hear

"I have the difficult work! I have to distract every dragon we come across that we have to assassinate just so either of us can go in for the kill! Do you know how many different choices I had! I chose a seducer for females cause I know I am good at that kind of stuff and playing stupid for males because over these years you have been telling me that!" he whispered back with the same tone of voice that I had. Before I could reply, we heard water splashing onto snow and shaking "That's my cue!" Shade said while climbing down the tree, well more like dropped and didn't make a sound due to the snow, I was so tempted to join him but I was scared I would mess him up or if whatever he was planning didn't work out I did not want to be caught in the middle of it so I just sat back and watched. Slowly, he made his way up to the unsuspecting female before rubbing up against her and purring the female let out a surprised yelp before turning around to see Shade "Hey gorgeous...I've seen you bathing and allow me to tell you..You are so hot...I don't see why we aren't allowed to talk to each other..." he purred, I swear I saw a pink streak go across her face while she pinned him down and said

"What do you think your doing on cloud fury territory?" she asked, Shade grinned at her question

"I didn't know you were so forward..." he trailed off nuzzling into her neck "And to think we just met..."

"Answer my question!"

"I fell from the sky, landed here, heard you bathing, came to watch and you know the rest from there"

"...You know I should take you to the alpha to see what she thinks we should do with you..." the female said, Shade just smirked and before anyone knew it the cloud fury was the one on the floor "But I don't even know your name..." he whined and continued nuzzling into her neck, once again I saw a sign that showed the female was enjoying what Shade was doing...She shuddered I couldn't exactly see what Shade had done as extra to make a little squeal come out of her so I just guessed he licked her or something " My name is White flame..." she whispered (I nearly fell of my tree just to hear that)

"White flame...My name is...Is..." oh man I think he just blew it! He kept stuttering for a few minutes receiving a questioning stare from 'White flame' "I...I never actually got a name...My brother and I were separated from our parents when we were hatched and have been living alone for most of our lives...Until a few months back where I lost him...Now I'm all alone..." he got off of her and laid down with his back towards her. White flame's gaze softened when he 'explained' and moved to lay in-front of him so I had to move to the tree's behind her so she wouldn't spot me "I'm so sorry..." he looked at her for a split second then back down to the floor, it was then that she took charge and pinned him down before sliding her tongue across his face in return she got a small smile and a lick on her cheek. Satisfied when he finally gave her a full smile, she got off him allowing him to sit on his hind legs and allowing her to lean against him "So...How would you like me to name you" she asked

"...That would be nice..." he replied

"How about..." she paused to look Shade up and down "Demon eyes" Shade seemed to be thinking about until he said

"I love it!" he grinned and licked her, I was getting tired of this weird display so I was about to leave however I couldn't send a telepathic message because there was a question I heard that captured my interest.

Shade POV

"How would you like to come back to my pack...You know...Join another pack...Maybe have a new family...Or start one..." she said, another streak of pink went across her face "...I...I...Sure I would love to start a family with you...I-I mean join your pack!" crap I had made an unintentional mistake that white flame noticed, she let out a small gasp but then a seductive smile made it's way onto her face "I would love to make some eggs with you..." she whispered into my ears, my eyes went wide as she walked past me while rubbing against me and letting out a laugh "You coming?" she asked, I snapped out of my small trance and followed her. She was swaying her hide from side to side on purpose. It had me in some sort of trance, I could feel my head swaying in rhythm until someone's thought interrupted me 'Shade! How far do you plan on going with this?' I let out an irritated sigh 'Wind just butt out! I'm busy don't worry I'll end it soon!...Maybe' I sent back then pushed his thought line out of my head and opened it to anyone else. Within minutes we had reached a large clearing with a large amount of caves that seem to go into the ground, out of instinct I got closer to White flame and my pupils turned to slits "Shade calm down...We don't want them to see you as a threat" she said, I calmed down and my eyes went back to normal but I was still keeping my guard up.

Soon enough we had reached the pack of cloud furys and let me tell you..It was a big pack! Almost as instantly as we entered I heard growling, I turned to see a group of them growling at me but before I could growl back Flames had beat me to it and they seemed to shut up after that "Thanks" I muttered, she smiled at me then turned back it seemed that she was leading me to what seemed to be the main den. The alpha den. There were so many whispers and still some growling but I managed to ignore them, especially the really hurtful ones, so we went inside and found about three dragons inside in a deep conversation although as soon as I walked in their heads snapped up towards our direction "White flame...What are you doing here? With a demon fury...Did you capture it trespassing on our territory" a bunch of questions kept on shooting out of that one each time they referenced me as an 'it' I could feel a low growl rise up to throat and I was lucky that it was only loud enough for Flame to hear she walked passed me, while slapping me in the head with her tail I grinned at the contact "Alpha I have something to ask of you...Something important" she said, bowing her head

"What is it Flame this had better be good if you are just going to butt into my meeting" the female on the left said, Flame leaned in to whisper something and the Alpha's(I was just assuming it was the alpha)eyes widened and her pupils turned to slits "This meeting is to be private!Get out!" she hissed, the other two left instantly but not before hissing a threat at me I just tried to ignore them...For their sake...Then the Alpha hissed at me, I let out a surprised yelp "I'm going! I'm going!" I quickly exclaimed while running into the cave wall, stupid mistake I know, I quickly made it out the cave when a...Well I'm not sure what kind of shot it was but it was a shot that was aimed for the back of my neck I could feel the intense heat as it just brushed past me. So here I was, standing outside of the cave with a load of dragons whispering about me, one young one came up to me and asked a lot of questions all of them coming out at a rapid speed so since I didn't understand half of what he had said so I politely said "sorry I'm not in the mood to be answering questions" he seemed saddened before quickly covering it up with a smile

"Well see you around mister!" He yelled, a thought came into my head. How long did I plan on staying? I shook the thought out of my head for now "I'll worry about it when the time comes" I told myself. A few minutes later, I was about to fall asleep until someone called "Demon!"

"Someone here is called demon?...Strange choice of name..." I chuckled, before trying to fall asleep again until they called again louder and with an extra word " DEMON EYES" I suddenly realized that was the name given to me by White flame "I'm coming!" I yelled back while rushing inside to find Flame sitting with a goofy smile on her face while the Alpha seemed to have a smile on her face but it looked more serious for some reason. Not knowing what to do, I bowed slightly "Alpha of the Cloud pack...It is an honor to meet you" I said in a more formal way than I usually talk, she nodded and I took that as a sign to get up "Demon eyes, you had entered our territory and communicated with one of our own...Why she did not burn you I do not understand...But she has explained your story to me and why you were here...I understand you are in a time of need so she has convinced me not to punish you for trespassing..." She explained, I felt a sigh of relief exit my mouth when she said I won't be punished in anyway "Well...Maybe I might do something but you will have to find out soon...Also White flame has told me you are in need of a family and...Have the desire to star one with her...And since we cloud furys are generous y nature...I have reached the conclusion that you..." she trailed off. She stopped her sentence there! Why there? She was trying my patience, she wanted to see if I would crack when annoyed but I was going to hold strong...For the good of the mission. Another thing, she mentioned me having the 'desire' to start a family with White flame...Was it true? Did I want to start a family with her? That would make my main objective very hard to complete but...Screw it I was going to start a family with her! To make sure she knew I completely took my attention off the Alpha and gazed at Flame, trying to send her a silent message she stared at me for a few moments a confused look in her eyes until it clicked she mouthed the words 'okay then' before looking back at the dragon beside her, I turned to look at her just as she opened her mouth to speak " Demon eyes you are going to be..."

* * *

><p><strong>CUT! That's it more next time(I'm not going to drone on cause I fear I may give away spoilers like *gets slapped*) OW!<strong>

**Toothless: you nearly gave it away!**

**I know...Wait isn't Shade the one that usually slaps me when something goes wrong?**

**Toothless:err...he's busy flirting...Again..**

**Oh...Well till next time! I hope this didn't seem rushed! Blame school if it did! ;) And I did take the time to check it so it made sense so..yay me! :D**


	5. Flash Backs Part II Part 2

**Right I won't talk and I'll just let you read on**

**P.S: Sorry if this seems messed up I kind of had to keep stop and starting with this chapter**

* * *

><p>If silence was torture, I swear I would be dead by now I mean to this suspense was just dragging on to the point where I wasn't even sure she had made up her mind. At first I was definitely sure that she had made her choice but this pause was making me doubt that. Just as I was about to sigh, the Alpha began speaking again "Erm...I've changed my mind...You are not able to stay and have been very foolish by revealing yourself to us!" she said, before I had a chance to respond three snow furies seemed to appeared from nowhere and managed to pin me down "What the hell is this!" I exclaimed while struggling to free myself from my captors "You see there is a reason why demon and cloud furies are separated...I believe you are familiar with the story?" she stated, to be honest I had no idea why demon and cloud furies weren't allowed to communicate or anything but I'm wasn't in the mood for a long boring explanation so I just nodded "Yeah..."<p>

"Good...So answer me this question...Why have you and your supposedly lost brother been staying in a cave in our mountain side?" she asked

"Wait a second! How the heck do you know about that! I mean erm...What...Cave?" I quickly covered up

"We know through Whiteflame over here...Thank you Whiteflame for telling us they were there and observing them so closely" she said while turning to Whiteflame

"It was my pleasure Alpha...In fact I have to thank this Shade dragon while he's here...If I hadn't watched him train I wouldn't be ranked where I am today!" Whiteflame said

"Wait...So all this time you were watching me and my brother...You Whiteflame...Lied to me...You ARE A STALKER" I suddenly burst out, the yelling did seem to Shock the two in front of me but they quickly recovered "It's really sad to see you this way you know before you seemed like a Strong capable dragon" Whiteflame began

"Really?" I asked, she nodded "Well you seemed like a hot...Beautiful ...Loving...Caring dragon at first..." She looked taken back a bit, this female was such an amateur I was simply playing her trying to buy time for Wind to come and distract them so I could escape and finish the job "I mean sure I may not know you and sure you may be a Snow fury and I a demon fury..But...Love...Conquers all...Obstacles?" I finished and after a second I realized just how corny that sounds "...You...I—Me—Wha...No matter! Your techniques will not get to me...We already know what you have been planning..." Whiteflame recovered from her stuttering quiet well to be honest better than I would have "What do you mean 'We know what you've been planning'?" I asked, they both chuckled

"We know you crashed here with your brother...Our young Snow furies were training when they saw you fly above them...At first they thought about reporting that you were in the air but they doubted you would do any harm...Then came the yelling and boom there you two were on the ground knocked out so of course our young ones came and reported you were there knocked out and vulnerable but we decided to not drag you in ,because the journey may have woken you up, but to lure you into our home and into this den...We just needed the bait...Which was Whiteflame here, to lead you in" the Alpha explained, 'there goes the not in the mood for an explanation excuse' I thought "Wait what does this have to do with my plan?"

"Ah, right your plan was to play Whiteflame with flattery and compliments then distract me long enough for your brother...Swiftwings or something? To swoop in and lay down cover fire so you can wiggle your way out and kill us then retreat...But you see we have already caught your brother who idiotically dropped from one of the tree's he was in and landed ontop of one of our gaurds" she expanded. The fact that she knew my whole plan made me suspicious as to whether or not this race of furies was able to read minds "Well...Yeah maybe that was my plan...But as Stupid as my brother is! He ain't stupid enough to..." I stopped when I heard the familiar grunt and sighs of the dragon I hoped I wouldn't see "Oh nevermind..." I sighed as wind was dragged in next to me and then pinned down "Ha...Quite a sight really the dragons of wind and death pinned down and helpless...My mate was right you two aren't Demon furies at all..." the Alpha chuckled

"Yo wait up...How do you know that we're...Those dragons?" I questioned "And what is your name because I've had to keep referring to you as 'The alpha' and since I'm not a resident of your pack clan whatever...I refuse to call you that!"

"Me too! We are wild slash rouge slash free dragons and we will not be under the command of another dragon!" Wind added

"Interesting...Well...You may call me...Snow Storme" she said

"Well 'Snow Storme' What do you plan to do with us...I mean you realize we can get away the second you turn your back!" I smirked at my own statement. It was true though, we have been known to get past situations as soon as a dragon has their back turned we're gone "Oh I doubt that's going to be happening" she purred before turning her back to us Whiteflame narrowed her eyes and looked at us (Me in particular) and let a loose growl escape her throat before following the suite and turning around as well. "I think this may be a set up..." Wind whispered

"Dude if it was a set up would this be set up so perfectly?" I asked him, he sent me a skeptical look I quickly realized my mistake " Okay just trust me then!" I recovered, it was a mistake to even try and fire a plasma shot the sound could be heard from the edge of the territory there is no way these dragons wouldn't be able to hear it! As soon as we began I felt something burn my skin piercing through my scales quite easily I screamed in pain as everything started to fade to black...

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Slowly, I began to see everything again and the sight in front of me was shocking I mean there was a huge crowd of Cloud furies gathered infront of Snow Storme, Whiteflame and speaking of them I just noticed how alike they looked "Must be mother and daughter..." I grumbled although all that came out were a few inaudible noises apparently the two dragons before me took notice of it and turned this direction "Ah now they are both awake" Wildfire said, Both? If I remember correctly Wind was with me and...Damn it this is all screwed "Seriously...What are you going to do with us for the FINAL TIME!" the dragon,which was wind, next to me asked

"Seeing how both of you are awake we can tell you now...You're going to be executed...Publicly..."

"Like hell we are!" I screamed, however as I raised my paw to try and strike I felt some sort of vine restraining me to do so "What the..." I probably should have noticed early but I hadn't. There appeared to be vines binding all my limbs back allowing little to none movement Snow storm grinned before turning back to the crown "My fellow Snow furies you have been gathered here to witness a great moment in Snow fury history. We have captured two dragons who are a major threat to our race as the legends say however it seems they were wrong!" legends? What legends is this female talking about I looked over to Wind who was equally confused "Today we have the power to change the future...Right here!RIGHT NOW!" she was given a large uproar from the crowd in response. Just then another Snow fury walked up on top of the rock we were being 'displayed' on "Executioner do your duty" Snow Storme commanded

"Yes Alpha" he came closer to us "Any last words?"

"Yes...In fact I have a request...I would like to have a few minutes alone with my brother...To say...Goodbye properly" Wind asked, the executioner stopped and looked to Storme who looked like she was thinking about. In the end she nodded, I let out I breath I didn't even know I was holding "Very well but you will be accompanied by my top guards and precautions will be taken so you do not escape"

"What precautions?" I asked

"Sprain their wings..." my eyes widened when she told the executioner to do that. Said dragon then began walking towards me(Much to my dismay) indicating he was going for me first 'As soon as he cuts the vine spread both wings it should break the vines then help me out' Wind's voice entered into my thoughts. I grinned at his plan "No funny business" the executioner said as he prepared

"Why I wouldn't dream of it" I replied before looking straight on taking a glance at Storme and WhiteFlame who had her eyes narrowed like she was trying to figure out something. As the executioner's teeth grabbed the vine I attempted to move my legs into a better pouncing position, however it seemed my effort didn't go unnoticed as Whiteflame suddenly yelled out "NO WAIT!" she was slightly too late as the vine snapped I quickly spread my wings(As much is it hurt for some reason) knocking away the executioner and ripping apart the rest of the vines without wasting any time I jumped over to Wind and cut the vines binding him with my claws "Thanks!" he said

"It was your plan I should be thanking you!" I replied before turning back to the Cloud furies only to find a mass of them now on the rock as well

"Well we're screwed" Wind gulped

"Hey...I've got an Idea so crazy it just might work...RUN!" I exclaimed before darting off Wind beside me and a group of Cloud furies in pursuit

"Where do we go now! They know about the cave" Wind exclaimed

"Guess we'll have to se-" I was cut off but a shot narrowly missing my side "Damn it being Black in a white environment really isn't helping!"

"Come on how far exactly is the-" Wind was cut off by a shot landing right in-between us "Edge of the island" he quickly continued. It was like this for several minutes until we spotted the islands edge and without a second thought we jumped off diving down with no actual trajectory I took a quick look back to see the number of Furies chasing had decreased to just three. None of them where Storme or Whiteflame, the faster we dived the closer land came "Shade we got land coming up fast!" Wind yelled. I tried opening my wings but hissed in pain and quickly retracted them the intense amount of wind caused pain to my wings "I can't open my wings!" I screamed

"It hurts I know but we have to push it away!" Wind replied struggling to open his wings however the ground was closer than ever I looked over at Wind "IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" I braced myself for the pain and forced my wings open. To my relief it actually worked. However that victory was short lived as I still made hard contact with the ground tumbling around as I tried to top. I looked around and found Wind only a few meters away from me. He didn't look too good. I could hear my heart beat as my breathing got heavier. I look forward as my vision began to blur and could only make out a few white blobs. I let out a groan of defeat and laid my head down. However a sudden roar was let out and black figures then entered my vision.

**Everything went black...**

* * *

><p><strong>And cut it right there more cliff hangers guess your going to have to wait till after the next chapter to know what happens next<strong>


	6. Flash Backs Part III Finale

**Hey guys! Finally got around to updating this...And I've had a vision for this in my head for awhile now so..It was nice to finally get it out...So...This is the last flashback chapter before we go back to the present...Permanently!(Maybe)So yeah! Read/Watch on...So...Toothless did you actually go through all this...Pain? You talked about it like it was a person...**

**.P.S: I realize this chapter may be confusing but trust me it has to be...Kinda cuz I was rushing with this and I kept stopping and starting and overall...I got stuck for awhile...So I was like...Forcing the words out? Anyway just...just try to understand best you can...If it still confuses you...I make sure to read the the end of the note at he end...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wind POV<strong>

Pain. I couldn't see nor smell or touch anything, but all I could feel was pain and hear my own screams telling the pain to leave. It never really did, I was just able to block it out only for it to come back with more intensity. I was barely staying alive, I couldn't recall what had happened for me to feel this way and whenever I did the image would just come up blurred then the pain would increase and the silent whimpers I could hear turned into anguished cries...

I woke up to a fit of coughing. Wincing every time I breathed in. The pain...It just wouldn't leave me alone. After the coughing subsided, I managed to force my eyes open there wasn't exactly much I could see since everything still looked , with some difficulty I lifted my head and turned to look in the opposite direction a little to quickly and rolled over in the process, I shut my eyes and hissed due to the state I was in and laid still until the pain had once again died down during that time everything began to come into focus again I hadn't realized until I opened my eyes again.

Slowly, I scanned my surroundings figuring out that I was in a healing den due to all the strange scents filling my nostrils "S-Strange...Why are we in here..." I whispered finding it difficult to talk. It was only when no answer came did I realize I was alone "S-shade?...Bro?" I was straining my voice until a familiar scream hit my sensors causing them to flat out against my head "BROTHER!" I screamed as the events of what happened on Cloud Island replayed in my head I let out another scream before trying to get up. It only made everything hurt more and my vision began to blur again. My heart began pounding fast as my breathing increased pace and got shorter.

My lungs were threatening to give up, it was a miracle I was still alive at this point then I could hear a faint tapping. I pushed away the pain and began to extend my paw growling as if I could get the pain to back off but no it was still there, I clawed forward and dragged the rest of my body using my legs to push myself forward. With every movement my breathing rate increased and the constant thud of my heart got louder making it nearly impossible to hear what was going on.

As I tried to crawl forward once more, something touched my forearm I turned ,wheezing in the process, to see what it was only to find another demon fury with lavender eyes it had been years since I had come in contact with another demon fury other than my brother "You must rest" the fury said, their voice had a slight motherly tone to it "N-no...I have to find, my brother" I groaned. The fury in front of me seemed to gasp slightly before shaking her head "He is fine...You must not worry we are doing all we can for both of you" she said while walking away. As I was about to speak I took an unexpected sharp intake of air and began coughing a familiar taste rising.

My head began to hurt worse and everything was fading. I looked down to see a red liquid in front of my, only when I coughed more had I seen it was coming from me. I was coughing out blood. I began to violently shake and everything in my body was trying to shut down.

As my eyes began drooping I heard the female shout out "DAMN IT WE'RE LOSING HIM! BRING THE OTHER IN HERE ASAP! AND GET ME MORE FYRE LEAVES!" then my brother's wail came through and with all my strength I wailed back to him too. Something in my heart broke there. I knew what had happened. It was all the encouragement I needed to let my eyes close and go into the dark...

* * *

><p><strong>3 years 4 months ago( Six nights after the 'Incident')<strong>

My brother and I have been in this cave for almost a week now, we had to hunt and survive by ourselves only being able to us the skills we had been taught by our parents. It has been six days since our mother died. Six days since we had to run. Six days since our lives were ruined "What did we do to deserve this..." I whispered

"I don't know...But we have to try our best to make it through...It's what 'she' would've wanted us to do" another voice came, I turned to the entrance of our make shift home to find my brother walking in, water dropping off of him "I take it your hunt went cool then?" I asked

"Yeah I guess..." he said before shaking all the excess water off himself. I used my wing for cover from the water "Nice..." I sarcastically said

"My pleasure" Shade grinned as he laid down beside me. He then proceeded to regurgitate a pile of fish in front of me which I instantly slurped up savoring the taste for a few seconds "Thanks..." I said. Shade nodded in return before standing up, as I burnt the ground we were lying on and curled up on the warm patch. Only a few moments passed before I felt someone else curl up beside me and put their wing over me providing me with enough warmth to make me fall asleep "Good Night, Shade..." I mumbled

"Night, Wind" he whispered back just as I fell asleep.

**_Wind's Dream_**

_There I was, standing in black nothingness with no idea what was going on "Hello!?" I cried out. No response. "Where am I?" I looked around for any signs to indicate where I was. Alas there was nothing but a bright glowing dragon, wait what? I jumped back in surprise as the dragon quietly laughed "How amusing it is I get that reaction every time I do this" it said, as far as I could tell this dragon was a female due to her voice _

_"W-Who are you?" I stuttered_

_"I am a dragon you will meet in the future...While on the topic of futures that is the reason I have come to you tonight"_

_"What?"_

_"I've come to tell you a part of your future...It may not seem like it, but everything happens for a reason young one you and your brother are the key to ending a war that's lasted for almost 300 years and for you two to do that...I'm afraid your mother had to be killed" at that my eyes narrowed and she came closer_

_"What! You mean my mother had to die!Did you plan it? Are you the dragon behind all of it! Do you know what hell I've been through...Emotionally? For the past few nights I've been having Nightmares about what happened and what could happen! I wake up every night making my brother wake up and have to comfort me! I know he says he doesn't mind but I know he does I interrupt his rest and he's the one out of us that needs it most! I've been relying on him mostly sure I do hunts but who do you think takes care of me when I get sick! I was sick just a few days ago and I couldn't do anything! It was Shade doing all the work and now that I'm better I keep disturbing him while he sleeps! How do you think he feels!? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL TO DO THAT TO HIM!" I screamed at her before collapsing on the ground repeatedly having to wipe my eyes of the water that kept building up. It was like that until a wing wrapped around me "Shh, young one...I understand what you have been feeling and yes I am sorry for you...But it had and has to happen like this"_

_"Why?"_

_"You see you were chosen by the gods themselves to end this war, I argued you were the perfect candidates and needed no test or trials alas my argument was in vain..." she explained_

_"I'm sorry what? The gods...I'm sorry what? You talk like your one of them or something?"_

_"You could say that...Anyway we're going off topic...The gods said in order to make sure you were the ones you had to go through trials which would cause you great pain, loss and in the end you will have to make a choice which will decide your future...One will cause you great happiness and the other may cause you sadness and may end your lives"_

_"Well you putting it that way makes the choice seem easy" I replied already deciding_

_"Yes...But-"  
><em>

_"I hate when anyone says but"_

_"Don't we all..." she chuckled "Anyway, In order to gain the happiness and...'Peace' that you may choose you will have to make a sacrifice...I don't mean an offering but you will have to do something rather risky and may be a slaughter...However it will be worth it...If you do this the Gods will know you and your brother are the ones..."_

_"You know none of this makes sense" I stated_

_"I didn't expect you to understand young one...I fear I must take my leave now" she removed her wing from me and began to walk away_

_"Wait! I still don't understand!" I called after_

_"I'm afraid I won't be able to answer any more questions you have and you will have to wait for the future to reveal itself...For now, goodbye"_

I jerked up hitting my head against something causing me to groan in pain "Ow..." I looked around to find myself in a sort of confinement and prodded at the barrier "Shade can I get out for a sec" the 'walls' around me slackened before flopping down to the ground I turned to see said dragon's face with slitted pupils and wide eyes his mouth hanging open slightly "What are you..." I asked, turning to look at whatever he was looking at and what I saw made my breath hitch "Hello children..." standing right before us was our a sleek black dragon looking at us a soft smile on her face

"...M-m...Mum?"

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note for those who may be confused as to what I'm talkin about...I guess I should put this at the top...Ah well, Check chapter 3 I think it is for a refresher of what happened in case you've forgotten...I'm tempted to end the chapter here but I had I'm only suppose to have 3 flash back chapters so I'm going to leave this note here so you have to read it before reading next...Dramatic effect...And...You may continue you reading now :)...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello children" I slowly stood up, my legs refusing to move towards her and it when she was right in front of us I was fighting for consciousness<p>

"How..." Shade breathed "How is this possible..."

"Anything is possible Shade...Wind? Are you alright...You're being very quiet right now" that was all I needed apparently for my legs spring up and tackle her to which she let out a slight "Oomph". Pinning her down as best I could, I began to nuzzle into her neck repeatedly saying how I missed her and how everything's so screwed up.

She let out a light chuckle before nuzzling back "Shh now...Everything will be alright" she whispered before taking turning to Shade whose mouth was still gaping open the only difference was that he was standing now "Shade...Are you not going to come over" she asked with slight amusement. As Shade lifted a paw and began to move forward he simply dropped to the floor laying there almost motionlessly "Come on Wind...It seems we are the ones that are going to have to move closer" she said as she gently nudged me off her.

Once we had once again gotten comfortable with mum curled around me and Shade, I had began to fall asleep again until she began speaking once again " My children...I have to say...I'm not here to stay sadly" I let out a groan making sure to get the fact that I wasn't happy about it across "Yes I am not ecstatic about it either, but in the short time I have here I want to make sure you two get a proper idea of what I expect from the both of you" she took a quick glance at Shade who had his eyes closed but didn't seem to be asleep

"Now...Shade I realize you want to protect your brother at all costs and I know that since he will be all you have after I leave likewise with you Wind...However at your young age Shade you lack enough Stamina to be pushing yourself this much...You must trust your brother to watch your back and be able to take care of himself. He may be younger than you but that does not make him weak...Do you understand Shade?" He let out a soft croon indicating he had been listening before shuffling around a bit to try and make himself comfortable once again. "Wind..." she turned her head to look at me "I know Shade has been doing a lot for you and feel as though you don't do enough for him or that you are a burden to him..."

"Thank you for summing that up..." I sarcastically said

"But" she paused looking me straight in the eye "The fact that you are alive is all you could give him...You two are connected heart and mind if you go he goes, or vice versa...However just as he will have to trust you to watch his back, you will have to trust him to watch you back a waver in the trust could be all that's needed to break you two apart...And you really have to be careful, sometimes the trust breaks due to the character having to figure out where he belongs..." I listened to her little speech with great interest as well as great confusion "Wait what do you-"

"Hush now you need to rest...Everything will become clear soon" she soothed. It was the way she said it that made me fall asleep...

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt, "What?" I looked around rapidly searching for mother until I realized I had been sleeping "Was it all a dream?" I scanned around once more until my eyes fell on a figure stood gazing out. I slowly made my way next to him and stood next to him, his eyes glanced at me for a split second before turning back to the island in front of him. Getting tired of the silence that formed between us I blurted out the first thought that came to me "Was it all a dream?" after a few moments he turned his attention to me his brow raised slightly<p>

"No...It was all real..." he stated, I stared at him like he was mad

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling you know lets leave it at that" I nodded but as I stared at him more closely I noticed something

"Hey have you noticed your scales are shedding?" I questioned. He nodded slowly, seeing his discomfort I dropped the topic(For the time being) "So what now?" I asked. He suddenly grinned.

"Breakfast!" just as he said that my eyes widened I felt something push me towards the edge and before I could even react I was hurtling down into the ocean below "OH YOU SON OF A-" the rest of my curse was literally drowned out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

I woke up due to a sharp pain in my head "Ah, Damn it..." I said however it only came out as a hoarse whisper, I couldn't remember what had happened when I was previously conscious all I did remember was the events that happened before we ended up where ever we are and the fact I did regain consciousness. I scanned around and found a figure laying only a little ways off from me "Shade?" a groan was the best reply I could get "Do you know where we are?" I asked straining my voice

"eal-rs dn" came the muffled reply. Before I could say anything the distinct sound of paws began to draw near. Shade groaned. I took the hint and pretended to be asleep. The paws continued to get closer until they were right in front of us...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basic overview of chapter in case I over complicated things: Chapter starts with Wind in pain while being treated for his wounds, wakes up in cave, can't find brother, another fury comes in, Wails, Wind collapses. Wind has flashback.<strong>_

_**END FLASHBACK: Few nights after mother killed. Wind comes in. Talking. Eat dinner. Goes to sleep. Wind has dream. Glowing dragoness whose species he cannot recognize talks to him about things happening for a bursts out. Dragoness comforts. Prediction/future telling thing?End wakes up. Sees mother, tackles her, shows affection, Shade partially faints with eyes open, move closer to him and all snuggle together. Mother tells them about future and how they have to trust each other, watch each others back blah blah blah. All go to sleep. Wind wakes next morning. Mother is gone. Wonders if all had been a dream. Talks to Shade on ledge of cave. Shade assures it wasn't a dream. Wind notices Shade scales shedding. Wind gets shoved to go fishing END FLASHBACK**_

_**Wind wakes up. Sharp pain in head. Cursing. Slight memory around. Spots Shade. Chit chat. Paw-steps?Pretend to be asleep.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AND IT'S A WRAP! Yeah! I've been working on my other stories as well...If you check my profile near the top it shows what I'm currently working on in order of priority...It's also my update scheme...This is my first priority simply cause this also has a chain of seasons after it and I do want to move onto each seasons rather quickly...So yeah! Sorry for taking so long to update. Expect a new story soon once again my Profile will explain slightly! Ciao for now!<strong>

**P.S: I'm trying to lengthen the chapters slowly so it'll be worth the wait...But seriously See ya till next time**


	7. Awoken & Questioned

**Ah, it feels nice to be back on this story seeing how it's been a year ..A year and only 6 chapters...I feel so ashamed guys, I really really do...**

* * *

><p><strong>Toothless POV<strong>

"Hey, we need you to get up now" A familiar voice whispered. I ignored them, favoring the pretend to be asleep option. Only to regret my decision as a force was applied near my jaw, making my mouth open and allowing some disgusting liquid to go down my throat. My eyes instantly snapped open and I jumped up "Ah, okay I'm up!" I exclaimed, only to have a violent coughing fit the moment I talked.

"You need to be more careful" The same voice from before said "That drink only numbs pain in the body, it doesn't do much for your throat and lungs" I glanced around the cave, searching for the dragon who had just spoken but only saw the figure of my brother laid on the floor again although this time he appeared to be twitching slightly.

"Where are you?" I whispered after my coughing had subsided. Suddenly a plasma blast seemingly came from no-where and hit the roof, lighting the room light enough to actually see and I couldn't help but be slightly shocked when I saw where the dragon had been.

"It seems you were looking at me the whole time" The dragoness was stood next to my brother who seemed to be twitching slightly more violently. Turns out the dragon was a demon fury, and seeing how demon furies are typically black (With the exception of my brother) it would have been impossible to spot her in such a dark room. She had orange eyes (Which she had just seemed to open) which had red streaks going through as well and her iris was circled with red, and if I remember anything it's that the main way to identify a demon fury is through their eye color.

"What's going on with him" I breathed out, slowly making my way over to my brother in fear of any additional pain and sitting down when my chest began to feel as though it had caught fire.

"We're trying to do something about his scales..." I stared questioningly at her "What?" She asked.

"Why would you try to do anything about his scales" I inquired as he suddenly stopped twitching but the length of the sentence made me take in more air.

"What do you mean? They're bl-" A slight wheeze came from Shade as his foreleg moved.

"Yes, but that's the way they were shed" She looked at me for a further explanation "I don't know why they're that color, all I know is that they shed to that color when we-" I cut off as I remembered when we left, why we left and where we left from. The fury across from me stared curiously "Wait, where are we?" I knew where we were but I just needed to hear it from someone else to confirm.

"You're on the Demon furies island..." She trailed off, as if she was thinking about something. My eyes spotted movement on the body in front. Shade's eyes snapped open.

"W-what...?" His voice came through.

"S-Shade!" I cried, only to regret it instantly as I burst into more fits of coughing. The females eyes widened as she went over to the left of the cave, but I didn't pay her much attention as I was more focused on my brother. He groaned as he shifted all his limbs, letting out an "Ah!" When he moved his leg too fast.

"Calm down, you'll be able to move more in a moment" The female's voice rang out.

"D-amn, my head feels like...Crap" He coughed out, wincing as he breathed in again. The sound of paws caused me to look back at the female as she came closer, stopping in front of Shade. "W-what's she" He began, suddenly getting cut off as the female brought her paw over and pushed into an area under his jaw making his mouth open wide. Then, she brought her mouth to his mouth and judging by his reaction he didn't like whatever she did.

He suddenly sprang up when the female moved away and sat down in front of us "Why?" He said hoarsely.

"You're moving aren't you?" The female said back, looking at Shade with obvious interest with Shade completely oblivious. We sat like that for a few minutes until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"What, why do you keep looking at him like that?" I finally asked. Shade seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and turned to face me.

"Wha-What do you mean?" The female said, quickly averting her eyes and focusing on the roof. I grinned slightly.

"Like he's the most" A sudden cough interrupted my sentence "Interesting thing you've ever seen" I finished. Shade's ears perked up at that, he looked at the female expectantly .

"Well, the scent he's giving off seems to be a demon fury and so do his eyes but it's still the scale color that's baffling me" She explained. I probably should have worked that out considering our conversation before, now I could only look on as Shade pounced on top of the female.

"You have a problem with my scales?" He growled. I would've imagined that growling had caused him to break out coughing again but he was somehow holding it in. I walked closer to the duo on the floor, the female was looking up at Shade seemingly more interested than before.

"No, in fact I find them rather unique to be honest" Shade still stared at the female doubtfully "Can you please get off of me, as nice of a position this may seem, if another dragon came in to take you to your questioning then they would get the wrong idea" As much as I wanted to laugh when Shade got flushed, I decided against it as it would probably cause more pain in my chest. He slowly got off the female, making sure not to look at her at any point, and immediately began coughing. I moved closer to him and began patting his back with my wing, ignoring each wince because I knew he had been through worse.

After his coughs had calmed down we went back to sitting in silence. Whether it was because it was peaceful or because no-one had anything to say I was unsure about. "You mentioned a questioning?" Shade questioned, disrupting the silence.

"The fury outside will explain as you go to the questioning?" The female said.

"Can we go now?" I asked. She looked relatively shocked.

"You really want to go now?" I looked over to Shade, he shrugged at me.

"Yeah sure, why not?" He said. The female sighed before standing up, walking out the large opening with Shade and I following. "What's your name?" Shade asked as we neared what seemed the be the entrance, leading out of the cave and into the sunlight.

"Well..." She trailed off, before abruptly stopping and turning to us "I want you both to come back here after your questioning so I can one, check on your wounds, two lick your cuts and three so you can rest since this is your temporary home until the Alpha has decided what to do with you" She said. I was about to say she hadn't mentioned her name but she got in before me "I'll tell you my name then" She smiled at us. We smiled back before say our goodbyes and continued heading outside.

I couldn't stop myself from turning away when we got outside, after staying in that cave awhile sunlight suddenly attacking my eyes took a few seconds of getting used to. Slowly, I continued walking with Shade following after me. "I see you finally made it" I turned to the voice, getting ready to move in case they were hostile "Hey, calm down" The voice ordered. I growled after he said that.

"Don't order us around" Shade snarled. However, his threatening tone was quickly diminished as he burst into coughs. The male dragon in front of us scoffed.

"Please, you're in no position to be making demands" He growled right back, his face getting closer to Shades "Frankly, you're lucky to even be up right now" He finished. Shade glared at him. I decided to intervene.

"Hey, if you two are done with your staring contest, can we just get whatever this questioning thing is done?" I asked as I forced my way in-between them, making them both back up.

"A smart ass eh?" The stranger said "You might want to watch your tongue boy, or else you won't exactly make it far on this island" I restrained from responding to that, deciding it would be enough defiance to stare back at him. He snorted as he turned, some dust being flung at us, and began walking down the slope leading up the the cave "Come on then" He called. I glanced back at Shade, his eyes were focused on the male as he continued walking "Look we go through this, we come back, we stay the night, we ask the female back in there if she can make a stronger version of whatever that liquid is and then we leave here never to return again" I explained as we began following after him.

"I say we head for the Solar's territory, if we stop at the Lava's territory and ask for supplies there we should reach the Solar's in a few days" Shade finished. I nodded in agreement. I looked around the island, seeing nothing had really changed at all since we were last here except for probably the Dragon population. Soon enough we had reached the central of the island, the Alpha's cave was just up ahead. Memories came flying back of the day we left, nothing could compare to that day.

Being cast out from our kind, based on a lie that our own father had told. My mind drifted back to memories of our father, I honestly couldn't remember what he looked like. I know they said he was the largest of the pack, but other than that I had no recollection. Suddenly, I realized that if he was still the Alpha and since it appeared we were headed for the Alpha's cave that meant we were going to see him again. That thought sparked some anger at the back of my mind, but I ignored it as Shade was usually the one who had troubles controlling his anger (No offense to him).

Speaking of Shade, I looked over to him to try and see what was going through his mind. I sighed as I noticed how he kept looking around at every odd dragon, knowing him he felt like he was being watched. His eyes met mine for a second, he looked away quickly at a dragon that was running past us before looking back at me again "Déjà vu" He whispered. I knew what he meant, memories of the incident that occurred before we got he flashed through my mind.

"Yeah, except I'm not going through trees this time" I chuckled. We continued walking in silence for a few minutes, until the male in front of us turned his head toward us as we stopped in front of the Alpha's cave.

"Stay here" He said, his voice lacking any emotion almost as if he didn't really care whether or not we left. He walked inside before either of us had a chance to say something. So, making the most of the moment he had given us, I turned to Shade and asked him the question on my mind.

"Do you think that Dad is still the Alpha?" Shade growled at that. His ears suddenly perked up and he looked over to the left, I followed his gaze to see another group of Demons coming up the slope and headed into the den, talking amongst themselves. Shade coughed before answering.

"Unless he died within ten years, I think he's leading this pack" He whispered, a venomous tone to his voice. I sighed. A few minutes later, the male dragon came back outside with a sour look on his face when he glanced at us.

"Go in..." He snarled as he walked, his wings brushing us while he past. Shade wasted no time and began walking in, I followed quickly after as I didn't want the dragons to get the wrong impression. I looked around the cave, relatively surprised that it had changed in the years we hadn't been here. There were several scorch and claw marks on the walls, that was the most notable thing, but there was also five raised platforms with the one in the middle being inches taller than the rest.

I didn't pay much attention to the platforms, more so what was actually sat on them instead. There appeared to be four demon furies sat on each of the smaller platforms, leaving the middle one vacant. They stopped whispering when they noticed us sat in front of them.

"All rise for the Alpha" One of the said. They all stood up "All rise" He growled at us, I looked at Shade as he looked back bored. Coincidentally, I let out a yawn but started coughing right after it.

"Leave them be" I froze up at the sound of that voice "I like it when they show a bit of resistance" I looked over at Shade, seeing him twitching violently, his claws scratch the stone and leaving marks. Then _he_ finally appeared out of the shadows, making his way to the middle podium and taking a seat on it. Shade looked like he was having trouble controlling himself, so I took my wing and laid it on top of him for two reasons; comfort and in case he tries to pounce.

The action seemed to intrigue the Alpha as well as a few council members "Can we get this over with now?" I said, glaring at each of them. The Alpha cleared his throat and was about to say something, but a female member of the council interrupted him.

"What is the need of that?" She asked. I racked my brain for an excuse, saying the first one that made relative sense.

"It's to calm him down, we once had a run in with a couple of demon furies. He hasn't really trusted them ever since" I lied.

"You two realize you are demon furies?" I was about to reply, but another male member cut me off.

"And what furies could have you run in with, there's no record of any Demon fury leaving. And before you ask, yes we do keep a record of demon furies who have been on this island" I could feel Shade begin somewhat twitching.

"No record of any demon furies?" He snarled "What about being run out, forced out of the pack or banished?" All except the Alpha hesitated, glancing nervously at each other and the Alpha "Because we also came across two pups, said they were cast out and you should have seen them!" He continued. Slowly, I began to realize where he was headed with the this.

"They were practically just scales and bone, looked like they hadn't had a decent meal in weeks" I added, when I saw the Alpha move slightly I knew we were hitting a soft spot.

"Hell, they even asked us to end their suffering for them, and do you want to know what happened next" Some of them tensed up "We slit their throats" He finished. The council was silent, I couldn't tell what they were thinking or even what they felt. Their faces were blank.

"They deserved it" The male closest to the Alpha said "After doing what they did, they got the right punishment" I desperately wanted to scream out 'But we didn't do anything' but knew that would give us away and then we probably would end up dead.

"Yeah, if anything I would say they were let off to easy" That set off Shade. He pounced, or at least tried to. I tightened my grip at the first sign restraining him from attack. Each member of the council didn't look that shaken, only the one who had spoken last had flinched. Shade roared a string of curses, I was pretty sure it just sounded like roaring to them, but I could clearly understand what he was saying.

_"Shade calm the hell down!"_ I thought to him. He continued thrashing but managed to respond.

_"Why aren't you helping me!"_ I winced at the volume _"Look at what we're doing outside, if anything you want to attack even more than I do!"_ I looked outside. I could only gape as I saw how dark it looked, there was high wind and it looked like a storm was going to begin.

_"But...I'm not doing tha-"_

_"You are Wind, you don't realize it because you're trying to stay in control of your actions"_ Shade interrupted. I turned my attention back to him. He had stopped thrashing and was now just breathing heavily. I smiled at him, despite what I just found out what I was doing, and he smiled back only on a much smaller scale. I looked at the council, surprised to find them whispering to each other.

It seemed they had just noticed the storm going on outside, I could tell because they were whispering things like 'Cancel all hunts until this is over' and 'We have enough fish to last us'.

"You're friend has finally calmed down" The Alpha's voice rang out. Weakly, Shade nodded while muttering something akin to 'Yeah'.

"Good, then we can finally begin this questioning" I couldn't help but frown "First off, what are your names?" I looked to Shade, silently asking what to say. After a few seconds he finally replied.

"Shade"

"Wind" I followed, wondering why he had made us say our real names. However, there was a very slim chance he would actually remember his sons who 'killed his mate'-s names and an ever slimmer chance that anyone that wasn't him would even know our names. But I rethought that as his eyes turned to slits and his lip curled into a slight snarl.

"Well then Shade and Wind, where are you from as it is clear you are not from this island" Once again, I had no clue what to say.

"We're rogues, we never exactly met our parents so we've been on our own since birth, with no-one but each other" Shade said. The council began to discuss. Sighing, I realized how this was going to go; they question, we answer, they discuss, repeat. Once their quick talk was over the same dragon spoke again.

"This may seem out of context but I'm pretty sure this is a question plaguing everyone's mind, Shade why exactly are you that color?" The question was obviously aimed at Shade, but I answered as it was likely Shade was going to respond in a negative and maybe more physical way.

"We're not sure, he began shedding at one point and the scales under were blue and have been blue ever since" The dragoness was about to speak again but I continued on answering her unspoken question "Not sure about the markings either, we just went to sleep one night and poof! The next day they were there, only not as visible as they are now" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Interesting" The male on the far left said "Now how about you answer why you were on Cloud fury territory?" Everything went silent, apart from the storm still raging on outside.

I glanced at Shade, he looked back at me before sighing "To be honest, we've traveled to a lot of fury territories in our life so far. We just thought it would be another fun thing, but then they caught us and knocked us out then next thing we know we're tied up in front of their pack" He gestured for me to take over.

"Right, we were tied up ready to be executed but we did manage to escape at the last second"

"And please enlighten us on how you escaped?" The Alpha said, the first say he had since the actual questioning began.

"I think I understood that right, well I told Shade to extend his wings when the executioner loosened the vines as their Alpha"

"Storme" Shade cut in.

"Yeah Storme, granted us a request which was to say goodbye to each other properly. When Shade extended and the vines snapped, he cut the vines binding me and we ran like our lives depended on it"

"Mostly because they did" Shade and I chuckled, abruptly stopping when no-one was amused "Yeah, so we ran and I guess we were making our injuries worse but bear in mind we had no idea we had those injuries. We could barely feel them until we landed on this island" The member of the left of the Alpha whispered something to him, resulting in the Alpha giving a curt nod.

"So, we landed here and shit happened and here we are now" I ended. Realizing what I said, I wondered if it was such a good idea to say that while in front of the council. It didn't seem to matter as the Alpha began to speak again.

"That is all?" Shade and I nodded "Well, your tale is an interesting one to say the least. Go to the dragon outside, the one that lead you here and he will take you back to the healers den while we decide what is to happen to the pair of you" Shade groaned, loudly.

"We have to walk in that?" Everyone turned their attention to the storm raging outside.

"Unless you'd prefer to stay in here..." I decided to cut in, before Shade could agree.

"No no, we've been through worse" Shade glared at me, I glared back.

"Then go" We turned to leave, hesitating at the exit as we could already feel the brutal weather outside. We took one step out the doors, only to be pelted with rain and cold conditions.

"No freaking way" Shade gasped. I looked back at him to find him staring off to the left. I followed and stared on in shock as the Fury from before was sat there, ignoring the weather. We approached him "You've been sat out here this whole time?" He simply growled at us, before leading us off again. The journey back was more hazardous, as well as the wind and rain there was also lightening. It seemed to keep striking in a pattern.

Close behind where we were, the Alpha's cave entrance, the island center and a spot further off that we could see. I began wondering what the specific pattern could be. "You know, for an island of dragons that are the unholy offspring of lightening you guys seem to be terrified of storms" I idly noted. The dragon in front snorted.

"None of us are scared of storms, it just brings back memories for all of us. But what would you two know? You're just a pair of strays" I heard Shade snarl at the mention of 'Strays'.

"What memories exactly?" I inquired.

"Of our Alpha's mate being murdered by her own children" A bolt struck extremely close to us, practically blinding us. I stayed silent, expecting Shade to lash out at him. However I was surprised to find that he was in his own little word, as if he hadn't heard what was just mentioned "Shame really"

"Yeah. So, who exactly are you?" I asked. Knowing I'd probably get the same answer as before.

"You don't need to-"

"I mean to the Alpha" I explained "As in, are you some sort of guard or something?" He hesitated, before answering.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes. Should have known that was all I would get. The rest of the trip was made in silence. The lightening strike I couldn't see before was now visible, it was striking just behind the healers den. The closer we got to it, the more woozy and dizzy I felt. The closer we got to it, the more my legs began to wobble. I could feel the rain pelting my injuries harder, making me wince at each drop.

I began to once again feel the pain. I couldn't stop the heavy breaths, or the groans and growls that came from my mouth. My eyes were trained to the floor, I hadn't the strength to look up. I began to cough again, shaking violently between each cough. Slowly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground onto something that was wet and scaly.

"Don't worry Wind, we're almost there" Shade's voice whispered from below me. If the effects of the medicine were wearing off on me, wouldn't Shade soon get into the state I'm in...?

**Shade POV**

The only good thing out of carrying Wind was that instead of being pelted with annoying raindrops that felt like bugs nipping at your scales, I was being met with cold water simply slithering it's way down from Wind and on to me. The den wasn't too far now. My gaze went to the male leading the way, I began to wonder what was going through his mind.

"Come on, the sooner you get into that den the sooner I can get home" He said. I let out an annoyed growl before responding.

"This would be done quicker if you carried him instead of me" I winced as a sharp pain ran up my spine.

"I was told to take the pair of you to the healers den, not carry you if one of you pass out" He snapped. The stupidity of this guy made me want to attack him, really badly. However, I was quickly losing the state to do it and was carrying Wind on my back. So, I just sighed and trudged on while trying to ignore the sudden pains coursing through my back.

When we had reached the den entrance he told, more like commanded, me to stay outside. Normally I would've reacted, but I was lacking the strength and just couldn't be bothered. He went inside. I slowly slid Wind of my back, then stretched it out. That wasn't a good idea, I struggled to hold in a yell as pain shot through my wings as well as my back. When I could here the male's voice accompanied with a female voice, most likely from the healer, I struggled to put Wind on my back.

I got him on just in time, the pair came out with the healer looking more concerned as she rushed over to Wind and I and the male seemed more solemn than usual as we walked passed off. Emitting a small growl. I wasn't sure who it was aimed at though. The healer began to usher me in "Come on, we have to get in before you collapse as well" She said.

With a sigh I took a step forward, my leg wobbling as it touched the ground. The healer rolled her eyes "What?" I asked, taking another slow step forward.

"Pass him over, you're only making it worse for yourself" I tried to argue but she cut me off before I could get a word in "Don't argue, don't you want to get better and be off this island?" As shocked as I was that she had figured out that we didn't like it here, I said nothing and silently passed Wind over to her. She let out a slight grunt, before walking on as if there was nothing on her back "He's heavier than he looks. Come on"

I mentally groaned, following after her at slow pace as with each passing minute my whole body seemed to ache more. Finally, after what felt like days of walking, we stopped walking and were in the cave Wind and I woke up in. Once inside I collapsed on to the floor, taking in as much air as possible. I glanced over to the the healer sliding Wind on to the ground "What now?" I asked.

"You don't remember what I told you would happen after I came back?" She asked. I slowly shook my head, ignoring how stupid of a decision that was. I whimpered. The smile on the female softened even more. She made her way over to me "Well I guess your going to find out" She said. I had initially been worried when she went out of my view, but when I felt a sort of rough, sort of slimy subject pressed on to what I thought was a cut going down my side I knew she meant no harm.  
>More likely the opposite.<p>

It had stung at first, but after the sensation had been repeated it felt sort of comforting. I hadn't even noticed I began to fall asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>I spent a good few minutes trying to come up with a small cliff hanger here, only to come up with nada! Yeah, so I am slightly ashamed of my self for not updating for months. I'm trying to find a way to juggle all these stories as well as school life and art life and youtube life and imagination life and social life and other lives. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I guess we'll see what happens next...In the next chapter.<strong>

_**Ciao!**_


	8. Late Night Meeting

**Wind POV**

Slowly, I was woken up by the sound of voices, idly talking beside me. It took a few moments for me to remember where I was. Just as I was about to try and get up, I felt something on top of me shift gently "So your name's Night?" Shade's voice asked. It was blatant that he was talking with someone else.  
>"Why Night though? Surely there's a reason" Finally, I opened my eyes only to find that there was hardly any difference. However I began to make out things as my vision got used to the darkness. There was a light laugh, probably female which meant that it was the healer that Shade was talking to. And her name is Night?<p>

"There has to be a reason behind a name? Please, tell me the story behind your name then" Shade chuckled at Night's response. That name is going to take some getting used to.

"Well, for my brother ,Wind, I picked the name because it just sort of felt natural..." He trailed off slightly "My name, I can't actually remember why I got it-"

"What do you mean by 'Got it'?" Night suddenly cut him off. At that question I could feel whatever was on me tense up. Assuming it was Shade's wing on me and judging by the fact he tensed up, he really didn't want to answer this question. Perfect time to show I was awake. Silently, I tried to get up, but fell almost instantly back down to the floor.

"Ow..." I groaned. As I opened my eyes again, I could see both pairs of eyes on me.

"...How long have you been awake" Night asked, slowly getting up and moving toward me. Shade lifted his wing, I instinctively wanted to move closer to Shade when the cold suddenly attacked me, but I couldn't and didn't exactly want to.

"Just woke up..." I lied. Well, technically I did just wake up a few moments ago so I guess it isn't a lie, sort of. Night breathed a sigh of relief as she began to check me over, prodding certain points with her nose. If I'm honest, I was struggling not to laugh.

"Good. Please, whenever you wake up tell me straight away and don't try to strain yourself by getting up. You will only make your injuries start up again" At the mention of injuries, I noticed something which I hadn't noticed before.

"I don't feel as bad as I felt yesterday!" I grinned in realization, but that grin quickly faded when I noticed Night and Shade's faces change to uncomfortable ones "What?"

"Well, you actually mean three days ago" Night said, an edge of nervousness to her voice. My eyes widened as I asked her to clarify what she meant. Shade however, decided he wanted to explain instead.

"Well, according to Night here" He received a glare from Night, to which he innocently smiled to "We died" The bluntness of that sentence made me freeze up.

"What?"

"We died. You for two and a half days, you started showing you were still alive and fine only like only a while ago and I was out just for the two days" Shade began chuckling after he said that "You should have seen the look on her face when I actually woke u-"

"Shut up!" Night exclaimed, cutting him off as she look flustered "The fact you both died isn't exactly true" Cue another glare at Shade "But you were both on the edge of death for like half a day and then you both had strange heartbeats which were constantly on and off! Do you know how panicked and confused I was? And when you woke up I was just flat out...Puzzled!" Shade snorted.

"Yeah, she was real 'puzzled'" He said, his voice sarcastic "After I woke up she was literally hovering over you to see if you would wake up, the things she tried...If you get what I-"

"SO!" Again Shade got cut off "We need to get you to the Alpha, pronto" She explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"He asked to be notified straight after you were both up and both checked over. He seemed so sure you two would be fine..." She added on as an after thought "Guess the dragon of death must have seen something special in you two to lose the battle" At the mention of dragon of death, I knew both Shade and I had seized up "Ah, look at me mumbling on, you two must not know who that dragon is, as you hadn't been born around here apparently"

"Y-Yeah..." Shade weakly agreed.

"You know, the Alpha said you two came across two young Demon furies right?" What? I gave Shade a confused glanced, one that he mirrored, until he suddenly seemed to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, yeah"

"I think those two were his sons. I'm willing to bet that one of them was the dragon of death, otherwise how could he be so sure of you two staying alive unless he had some sort of assurance or supernatural feeling from that dragon!" We had both lapsed in to an uncomfortable silence, which Night seemed to quickly notice. She frowned in concern and some empathy "I see, it isn't a topic you like to talk about"

I simply nodded "Must have been hard to kill two pups..." The memory of that questioning suddenly came flying back to me. Suddenly, an urge went through me to lash out at the she-dragon for some reason. Maybe because she was reminding me of the lies we told or maybe the fact that she was just reminding me of the rough times back then. Whatever the reason, I grit my teeth and ignored it.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Shade said, his voice not showing much emotion. Night seemed to understand and stood up.

"Do you reckon you can try and stand up now Wind?" I nodded, before attempting to get up again. I was successful, although it did still cause minimal pain. I sighed and tried to take a shaky step. Instantly there was someone stood next to me and I didn't need to check to know it was my brother. Leaning against him, I walked forwards, trying to get used to the feeling again.

"That'll do. Right, follow me closely. It's quite late out and there are usually the odd groups of dragons just hanging about" Night explained, her tone serious "I'm not sure how they would react to you two" We nodded, a sign we understood, before we actually began the trek. It didn't take long to get out of the cave. I breathed slowly in content, taking in the night air.

I had only just realized that I hadn't been out at night for however long we had been here for. Once this was all over and done with, I was going for a nice long night flight. As we walked, I couldn't help but look up at the stars; connecting them up to make shapes. A sigh left my mouth as my head lowered and focused more on the path we were going.

"Hey Shade?" I whispered, receiving a questioning hum from the dragon supporting me "What do we do after all this?" His head turned towards me, his eye sending me a message that said to explain what I meant. "I mean, after everything is sorted out and we can finally leave the island, what do we do then?" He turned back to face forward, although I did notice his face change to show he was deep in thought.

Seconds passed before he gave me a simple answer "We'll improvise when the time comes" I couldn't stop myself from groaning out at that answer, much to Shade's amusement. However, by groaning I made Night stop and turn back to us with concern present in her eyes.

"You guys okay?" She asked. Shade and I shared a quick look with each other, deciding who would answer. Of course, Shade was the one who volunteered so I relaxed slightly and listened to the excuse he would give.

"Yep" He said, popping the 'p'. Disbelief ran across my face, wondering if he was seriously sticking with that answer. It seemed like even Night found the answer strange as her eyes narrowed.

"You sure?" Shade nodded, his grin never leaving his face. Night eyed me for a moment, I gulped nervously before nodding to back up Shade's point. With a huff, she shrugged and turned back "Alright, but if you feel any pain make sure you tell me" Again we continued walking in silence. If my memory was right, it was only a minute or so from here to the Alpha's den. The shape of it visible in front of the moon.

A stray growl escaped my throat as thoughts of the Alpha came back. That questioning was difficult at the least, Shade was ready to lash out and, as much as I wanted to join him, one of us had to stay calm for that meeting to continue on. Hopefully he'll be calmer this time around when we see that Alpha. Something that baffled me though was what Night said before about him feeling so assured about us 'coming back to life'.

I mean, how could he know? Surely he wasn't actually linked with Shade. If he was then wouldn't he run us out again? What if he orders us to be executed? I let out a small hiss of pain as my head began to hurt, Shade looked back at me with worry.

"You cool?" He inquired slowing his pace slightly. Feeling as though nodding would only make my head feel worse, I let out an affirmative grunt.

"Just a little headache" I smiled as an attempting to assure him I was fine. Apparently, although seeming hesitant, he believed me and once again focused on walking. The slope leading up to the cave was quickly approaching.

"Don't we have to wait outside or something?" Shade asked, his slowing down yet again as we began the small climb.

"Why would you have to do that?" Night answered without turning back. Her question caused Shade to think for a moment, before replying.

"It's what we had to do last time" That was all he came up with? To be fair, it did make sense that he would reason that, considering that what happened with the Alpha a few days back was our first encounter with him in years.

"Well last time you were going in to be questioned in front of the council, this time it's just him" That caught my attention.

"So it's just him who lives in this cave?" I asked.

"Yep, no one else but him" A thoughtful look made its way on to my face. He had been living alone for 3 years? Must get lonely. "I'll explain why later though, right now we have business to attend to" I hadn't even realized we were at the cave entrance already. Night turned to us, looking both of us over "Just to warn you two, I have no idea why he wants to see you both, but I'm guessing the council reached a verdict and he's going to tell you about it"

Shade shuffled slightly, before voicing a question "You're not just dumping us with him are you?" A slight chill went down my spine at the thought of being awkwardly left alone with the Alpha. That would not be pleasant "Cause if you are, then-"

"Don't worry, I'm not" She cut in with a smile "For two reasons, the main one being you could pass out again for some reason" With that answer, she turned began walking in, uttering a small "Come on" When we hesitated in moving. Reluctantly, Shade lead me in, grumbling something I couldn't understand. The cave was slightly lit by the light coming from outside, but it wasn't lit enough to the point of the whole cave being visible.

Although, it was bright enough inside to see a shape laying down near the back of the cave, obviously asleep. We advanced closer to the shape, Night clearing her throat to get its attention. Almost immediately, it jumped up to its feet, turning around and snarling at us with his crimson eyes narrowed. Instinctively, Shade and I went on the defensive as a growl left both of our throats.

Shade made a move forward, as did the Alpha, and it seemed like Shade was ready to pounce until he was suddenly pulled back with a yelp. That yelp brought me out of my stance and my head darted to Shade to check if he was alright. Some relief went through my body as I saw him stand, shaking his head, before turning to give a hard stare at Night, to which she smiled sweetly at him.

"I see our guests are up" We all turned back to face the Alpha, his tone was stern and his movement was slow and careful as he advanced towards us. Ignoring him for the moment, I looked over at Shade who had a frown etched on to his face as he watched the Alpha. I was still wondering how he got pulled back when he was about to spring up. One glance back to the cave entrance gave me the answer.

Night had her tail wrapped around Shade's. She must have yanked it back, bringing him along, when she spotted the first signs of him going to pounce. A small chuckle left my throat. This female was something else.

"And you checked them over?" I finally tuned back in to the conversation. Clearly I had missed part of it, but I doubt it was important.

"More or less" Night casually said, making the Alpha gaze at her in disbelief.

"I specifically told you to bring them to me after you checked them ov-"

"I did check them over!" She interrupted "Just not like you expected, besides if they weren't fine would they have been able to walk all the way over here?" At her question, the Alpha seemed to be in thought before replying.

"I suppose that is true"

"Of course it is"

"Okay then. I'll talk to them now, but this matter doesn't concern you, therefore you have to lea-"

"Er, no" Shade cut in, making the Alpha's eyes widen, before narrowing again in confusion.

"No?" He questioned, almost as if he was daring Shade to say no again. Knowing Shade, he wasn't going to back down.

"No" Shade said, more forcefully this time "Look, she is staying with us during whatever this is, I know my brother and I would prefer to have someone here with us that we're actually acquainted with and not just be stuck here with _you_" The venom in his voice when he said 'you' was very clear. Seems like actually speaking to the Alpha was setting him off again.

"Oh? And are we not acquainted?" The Alpha asked, a teasing tone in his voice which was rather difficult to hear.

"No" He growled out, the atmosphere instantly getting darker "We really aren't" There was an odd tone to his voice, making it sound like he was sort of threatening the dragon across from us. Trying not to draw attention to myself, I shuffled closer to Shade in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed like it was working as his breathing was slowing.

The Alpha was simply staring at him, a vacant look on his face as he swapped focus between Shade and me, sometimes looking at Night as well. When Shade seemed to have finally chilled out, the Alpha let out a sigh and said "Very well then"

**Shade POV**

Oh how this bastard frustrates me! The fact that he barely shows any sort of emotional response to anything was literally driving me up the wall. He is so lucky that I'm being held back right now. Then again, I doubt I would get far in attacking him considering Wind is here. For some odd reason, despite me being older than him, Wind is always able to easily take me down. I'm not sure why though. Maybe the fact he's smaller than me makes it so that he is more agile or something.

"Yesterday we reached a decision" And here we go.

"About what?" I asked, only mildly curious about the answer.

"What we do with the pair of you now" I snorted at that. The answer was relatively simple.

"You let us go so we can continue with our lives" I suggested, making it out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. However, one look at Alpha's face and I realized that wasn't it.

"No. You both stay on the island" My body tensed up. I felt Night gently squeeze my tail. Glancing at Wind, I could see in his eyes he was as panicked and shocked about this as I was.

"What?" Wind blurted out, panic lining his voice.

"You heard me" It took most of my will power not to lash out at him now.

"Yes, we did, but let me rephrase what I meant" Wind cleared his throat "The hell do you mean we're staying? We are not staying!" He exclaimed suddenly, anger and panic shown in his tone and eyes.

"You have no choice"

"The fuck do you mean we have no choice" I butt in before Wind could reply "It's our life and you don't control it, what we do is our choice not yours and some stupid council!" As I spoke, I was getting ready to fight to get my our point across. If he wouldn't listen to our voices, perhaps he would listen to action. Beside me, I could tell Wind was getting ready for a fight as well. The Alpha actually made us give him strange and confused looks when he abruptly burst out chuckling.

"It really wouldn't be wise to start a fight here" My eyes narrowed at his tone and Wind just let out a loud growl as a response "But if you insist" He unfurled his wings, before crouching low. A smirk made it's way on to my face as I shared a look with Wind. The Alpha has no idea what he's just got in to. Shaking myself off, I crouched low as well. If he was going to pounce then I would as well, then Wind would intercept him and we continue on from there.

"And we insi-"

"No, you don't" The sudden but calm interruption put a damper on the whole mood that was just set up. All heads snapped over to the only female in the room, where the voice originated from.

"What?" Wind questioned. Night shut her eyes and sighed.

"None of you are fighting, unless you want to go through me first and I doubt any of you want that" I couldn't even stop myself from responding.

"We might" At that Night turned to me with a look, daring me to say that again.

"He's kidding!" Wind quickly interjected, sensing the fact she would be able to subdue us quickly, my only question is how.

"That's what I thought" She mumbled, before drawing herself up again "Anyway, like I said, none of you are fighting because one; I don't you two hurting yourselves further by fighting" The wording of that caught my attention. She was more worried about us hurting ourselves by fighting rather than that Alpha hurting us "And two, you're fighting over stupid reasons"

"Our freedom? Is that a stupid reason?" I snapped, not even drawing a reaction from her. He's infected her as well!

"No, it's the fact you haven't even heard the reason behind the idea" Nothing came to mind when I tried to reply. She was right, we didn't know why we had to stay here still but does that really matter. Wind let out a breath, sounding more like a mix of a growl and a groan.

"Alright then, why do we have to stay here exactly?" The Alpha sat back down, his emotionless face back again.

"This is our home"

"Correction, this is your home"

"No, this is our species home. Demon furies are meant to live and _stay_ here, how you two even got separated from us is a mystery we will address soon" Wind beat me to the response that was on my mind.

"And what happens if you get run out or something like that? Left alone in the world. You call that having to stay on this island to?" There! Even though it was for just a second, we got some sort of response from him. His body went rigid, before quickly relaxing.

"That's different" I snorted at the plain answer.

"Different my tail" I stated sarcastically. The Alpha scowled at me. I gave him an overly happy grin in return.

"Enough of this now" The Alpha said, intending to end the conversation "Go back to sleep now, because tomorrow I'm introducing you to the pack"

"And who says we want to be introduced?" The Alpha frowned at him and replied with something that seemed quite rude to be honest.

"What you want doesn't matter right now, you're going to have to do it" A short bark of laughter left my mouth, before I quickly tried to cover it up when I received strange looks from everyone. Seeing how that wasn't working, I attempted to play it off instead.

"I coughed" I said, although it was obvious no one was convinced. With a sigh, I decided to change the focus back on to what the Alpha said "So, what we say right now doesn't matter, as an Alpha aren't you meant to listen to your dragons?" It seems Wind picked up where I was going with this as a small grin appeared on his face.

"Yes, but you two aren't part of this pack right now"

"Meaning, once we're all introduced and one of the pack, you'll have to listen to us, respect our wishes and let us go" If I could, I would have raised my tail to Wind for a high tail (Way of celebrating a victory) but Night still had hers around mine meaning my tail uses were limited. The Alpha let out a small huff, before coming up with a response.

"No"

"Are you serious" The words came before I could think about them.

"You two are a special case" Okay, that didn't sound right at all. Apparently Wind thought so as well as he glanced at me with shock then back at the Alpha.

"What's that meant to mean?" For a moment, the Alpha seemed taken aback by Wind's question, seeming confused as to what he meant. However, before he could say anything, Wind cut him off "Is that meant to mean something? I think it is! What's it mean? What are you implying?" He said, a little too quickly but understandable nonetheless.

The Alpha cleared his throat and answered with "Well, if it has to imply something I guess I'm saying that the pair of you are simply- different"

"Different?" Wind repeated, as if for clarification.

"Yes. Take your brother for example" I did not like where this was going. Already my vision was getting darker.

"What about him?" Wind said, a cautious tone to his voice. The grip on my tail tightened, but it didn't feel like Night was preparing to yank me back again. If anything it felt more like it was comforting rather than it being a precaution. It still didn't stop the fact that my vision was still being consumed by shadows. I grit my teeth together as whispers began to assault my mind.

"He's b-"

"Let me cut you off right there" My vision fixed itself, as well as the whispers suddenly vanishing. Blinking, I glanced at Wind who was giving me an uneasy look before I nodded at him. He let out a breath of relief, then he stretched his neck out so he could see Night. Right, Night was the one who cut him off. Taking my focus of Wind, I turned to Night who was giving the Alpha a stern glare.

"From what I could tell, Shade was showing signs of some sort of state. Whether you didn't notice or were trying to just provoke him is a mystery but I'll tell you one thing, I'm not going to allow him to suddenly attack" Night told the Alpha, it was almost like she was scolding him.

_"Talk about stern scoldings"_ Wind's voice mused in my head. I suppressed a chuckle. The Alpha and Night seemed to have locked gazes and each was staring the other down, neither one showing signs of backing down. Until, abruptly, the Alpha let out a 'hmph' and turned away from us, headed for the back of the cave.

"This talk is over" Was all he said. My mouth dropped open slightly. I was going to say something along the lines of;

"That's it? No 'Make sure you two are here in the morning'" But Night let out a cough that was meant to grab both our attention, before slowly shaking her head. Groaning, I looked back at the Alpha, then at Wind who shook himself off and turned around. Following his lead, I began turning, bringing Night with me as she still had her tail around mine- Not that I mind.

Once we were down the slope, we began to leisurely walk back to the healer's cave. Neither Wind nor I were in a speaking mood and I appreciated that Night respected that fact. A breath escaped my mouth as I looked around, many of the caves tops were illuminated by the moon. That, with the starry sky, made the area seem more serene than it actually was.

My eyes fell on Night. However, I quickly shook my head and focused on another area we were walking passed. "This sucks" Wind cut through the silence.

"And the award for captain obvious goes to..." I muttered, loud enough for Wind to hear, but instead he ignored me and continued talking away.

"I mean, forcing us to stay here -as if that's going to happen- is just unfair and not right. Do we want to stay on this island?" Wind paused there. Looking over at him, I tried to figure out the reason why he stopped until I noticed he was expectantly look at me.

"No?" I asked more that stated.

"Exactly!"

"In a sense, he's treating us like prisoners with this whole no leaving business!" I realized with a growl. Before either one of us could get another word in, a loud snarl brought us to a grinding halt. For a moment I was confused as to where the growl came from, until I realized it was Night.

"Look, I can understand you two are frustrated and angry, but complaining about it isn't going to solve anything and frankly, it's just irritating" Ow. That stung. She hadn't turned to us while speaking either, which just added more effect to the sort of scolding.

"Sorry, it's just-" Wind began.

"I know" Night interrupted, a smile on her face as she turned to us "But talking about it won't do much"

"You suggesting we take action?" I questioned, a smirk appearing on my face as Night's eyes widened "Alright Wind, tomorrow early morning we are going to ta-"

"No! That isn't what I meant" She quickly said "I mean, you're going to have to talk to him and find a midpoint" About half way through that, her voice began dropping in volume until the point she was just grumbling. I could tell Wind was grinning beside me.

"I thought you said 'talking won't do much'" Wind said, obviously teasing her. We both looked at her, expecting her to start stuttering, but when she left her mouth agape for only a few moments before bringing it up in to a smirk, it was clear she had found a way to recover.

"I said talking _about_ it won't do much" She announced. Surprised, I looked over at Wind, questioning whether or not she had really said that. Unfortunately, after a few seconds of though, Wind nodded. Our focus went back to Night, who was beaming back at us "Talking the whole idea through though...Is a completely different story"

My head dropped "Nice try boys" I simply grumbled as a response.

_"To think, we can kill a Timberjack, but we can't beat dragons in an argument or persuade them to change their minds" _Wind's voice pointed out telepathically. I snorted as my reply came quickly.

_"To be fair, we aren't exactly the most social dragons. We can hold conversations and keep things amusing. But arguments and simple little things like we just did? We don't do often"_ I could hear Wind hum in agreement.

Our walk lasted about a few minutes more and during that Night decided to tell us how long it would be before we could fly. "If you two keep healing as quickly as you are, then in two days you should be fine enough to try flying. We'll see how well on the day though" That answer drew groans from us. It meant we would have to spend two days here "Oh suck it up"

Finally, we reached the healers den and quickly entered inside "Okay, do you two know your way back to the cave your in?" At the blank stares she received, she sighed "Follow me" Once she said that, I felt something different. Like something on me had changed, but I wasn't sure what. As we followed Night, I shook myself off, trying to find any thing that didn't feel right. Only to come up with nothing.

Wait.

Gently, I shook my tail and move the fins. It took me a moment to realize that Night's tail had left mine. Although I didn't show it, I was slightly displeased. Her tail was making my tail warm. Sighing, I put that fact away and focused more on where we were going, only to find we had already reached our destination. "I swear last time it took longer to get here and it took longer to get out" Wind voiced.

Now that I think about it, he was right about that. Expectantly, we looked at Night who was looking back at us equally unsure "Maybe it's just the fact you're getting used to following the same path?" She suggested.

"Maybe" The subject, still lingering in my mind at least, was soon forgotten.

"So, if you two need anything just give me a shout okay? Right now, most dragons would think of you as a threat"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's just the way they are. You two are strangers right now, no one knows where exactly you came from or what your intentions are"

"All more reason for us to leave" I muttered, either being heard or having been heard but ignored. I was thinking the latter, just because of the brief look I got,

"So, they automatically assume you two are dangerous as a precaution"

"A stupid precaution if you ask me" Wind stated with a frown.

"I agree with you there. Seriously though, you need anything just call me and I'll be right there" We nodded, a sign meaning we understood "Good. Have a goodnight guys" She said, turning around in the process.

"You too" Wind and I said simultaneously as she began walking away, but not before sending us back a smile then continuing on. Wind and I advanced in to our cave, laying down only a few feet away from each other. However, Wind was quick to close the gap and press up to me. Shocking me for a moment in to a state or alertness, until I realized he was only trying to get comfortable.

A small grin made its way on to my face as I lowered my head back down. "Night Wind"

"Night Shade" He muttered, falling asleep soon after. As for myself, I stayed awake for awhile, trying to figure out someway to get out of this whole situation. When no ideas revealed themselves I decided to try and fall asleep instead. Hoping that some sleep will bring a solution to me in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for taking so long to update and I am majorly sorry about this chapter. I'm not sure about you guys but it seems dodgy to me. I think it's mainly because I've revised the whole seriesstory line plot thing. The plot and stories are in my profile bio, but if you do not want spoilers (Sort of) for where this series is headed, don't check them out. Also, the reason I haven't updated in months is because of writer's block mainly. At first I couldn't really think of any ideas then I just sorta resigned from FF for a while. I still read fics, just couldn't find the inspiration to actual make some. Another thing is school. It got in the way but we're in the summer holidays now. I've only got a month left though so...Anyway, sorry for the long A/N. These are things I'm planning on not doing anymore. So, if you read this whole A/N thanks and reviews are appreciated for this chapter so I can edit it better. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
